


Sunset

by w_space



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space
Summary: [posted awhile back already on tumblr but...]Watching the sunset. Two different perspectives.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Sunset

_Tony._

He technically knows sunsets are beautiful. Everyone always says so much poetic things about them. Stephen likes watching it, he thinks. Often with a cup of tea, staring serenely out at the sky. …So Tony naturally joins him.

In theory, Tony likes the sunset. But frankly, though he doesn’t mention it out loud, he doesn’t find it soothing or calming as everyone makes it out to be. 

To him, it’s unsettling. It’s sad. It dredges up thoughts and feelings he spends a better part of his day, his whole life, not thinking about.

Being there, silent, no distractions for his hand or mind… just watching the day slowly come to a close… He thinks about all the things he didn’t get done that day. Another day gone. 

Did he do enough to make the day significant? Make it count?

…How many of these will he have left?

It’s enough for him to spend another night in the workshop. Forgoing sleep to cheat time.

His hand subconsciously reaches out for Stephen.

.

_Stephen._

He used to never bother with these things. People say all sorts of romantic things about watching the sunset but Stephen never saw the appeal. Thought it was a rather dull affair. Waste of time compared to billion of other things he could be doing with his time.

But then, the accident. And losing everything that he once thought mattered… well, that changes things he supposed. Even his stubborn viewpoints.

The sunset is a reset. No matter what happened that day, however bad… there is an opportunity for reset.

It’s actually nice pausing for a moment. Get a breather after a long day. Enjoy the sun setting in the quiet. Even nicer when Tony starts joining in on his routine. It’s comforting just being there together. 

But at some point… that Stephen doesn’t exactly remember when… he stopped watching the sun. Eyes elsewhere.

The sunset reminds him of Tony. Brilliant, significant, paints the sky gold. Beautiful even in cloudy skies.

One day Tony finally notices. Finally snaps away from his own thoughts. He stares at Stephen questioningly.

Beautiful. He says. And he didn’t mean the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, I posted this on Tumblr already but trying to do this thing where I post a collection of short stuff here as well. ...Also I weirdly like how this turned out lololol
> 
> So I now have a growing pile of excerpts that were never posted anywhere or just thrown only on Tumblr because it was either short or just part of something bigger (but wasn't in the mood to start another multi chap, etc.)... 
> 
> I'm thinking to maybe go through ones that are mostly done and try to upload them here for organization purposes LOL


End file.
